


Have Always Been

by Chaawa



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaawa/pseuds/Chaawa
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Have Always Been

The first person Trey Clover would see right after opening his eyes has always been Cater Diamond along with his smile.

The first words spoken to Trey everyday have always been "Have you slept well?" from his one and only beloved.

Walking beside Trey on the hallways has always been Cater. Cater is a talkative guy: He could go on with anything and only need a smile and a nod from Trey as a cue to continue. They would be by each other’s side for a while until they have to say goodbye before parting ways.

At lunch, it has always been Cater who would be sitting with Trey. The guy have never failed to update the menu on his social media, sometimes even pull Trey in for a pose, to which Trey just go with it reluctantly, incapable of saying no.

After school, when teatime ended, if Riddle doesn’t order anything further, you could have always found Trey and Cater working on their homework alone with each other. Trey could sometimes catch Cater sneaking glances at him, only to be met with a teasing albeit bashful grin from the other. At this time, the sky bask in shades of orange, resembling the color of his lover’s hair.

Night falls, bringing along a vague sense of sorrow beneath those clear emerald orbs. Trey and Cater have always been sitting back to back at this time, minding their own businesses. A page of a book turns under Trey’s fingers as Cater fumbling with his phone. Then, if Trey is lucky, Cater would approach him, initiating a kiss. Items of clothing fall on the red carpet, love and lust break out of their chains, and they hold on to each other.

Like the most natural thing in the world, Trey has Cater locked in his arms. Their breath and heat intertwine. Time seem to have stopped for both of them, despite the fact that in Twisted Wonderland, it has been a brand new day.

Tomorrow would be no different than today, yet, there would no longer be Cater Diamond by Trey Clover’s side.


End file.
